User blog:Aranazza/Secrets of Zanzibar
My Machinima Projects Many may be aware that i am the creator of the machinima series 'Rise of The Spartans'. Recently i have begun to create a new series called: 'Secrets of Zanzibar' This is also a remake from the original series based on Halo PC. I am aware that Rise of The Spartans has received mixed reviews and i am no longer continuing with that particular project. Secrets of Zanzbibar is now under work and is testing my newly developed skills. I aim to make this the best machinima me and my group have ever made and with the help of my group i sure we will suceed. I have already released two trailers and a prologue which can be viewed here The following text is a extract from my script; Set in the year 2824, The UNSC, allied with the LEP (Liberation for Earth's People), has been fighting a war with Rebels known as United Front. The Rebels show no mercy when fighting and usually capture and experiment on enemy Spartans. After the destruction of the Rebel controlled city Versun, no sightings of the rebels have been reported. The story begins with Spartan-021's imprisonment by the UNSC for destroying Versun City with the Rebel bomb which Alpha squad was told to deactivate. The explosion supposedly destroyed the Rebel base where Spartan-021's brother was captured 8 years ago. Now in prison, he hears multiple gunshots and explosions, then his childhood friend arrives, * Spartan-062, or know as Death. He calls out for Snake (Spartan-021). Death explains that a type of creature had emerged from the remains of Versun and began attacking the human race. The Rebels are nowhere to be seen and the fight for survival has begun.'' '' Timeline of the Series * 2769 – UNSC and LEP ally * 2772 – UNSC create Spartan Programme * 2780 – The Avenger is born * 2781 - Xavo is born * 2784 – A LEP member leaves after his ideas are thrown back at him and insulted. He warns both UNSC and LEP that someday they will regret rejecting his ideas. * 2788 – The United Front is created * 2790 – Snake is born * 2791 - Death is Born * 2797 – The Avenger joins the UNSC he is 17 * 2799 – The United Front attacks Rockhill Town on the 30 Year anniversary of the UNSC-LEP alliance, and destroys everything there. They send a message saying their numbers are increasing. To make things worse, it was New Years Eve and many people were there at the time… * 2800 – UNSC Declares war on the United Front and the LEP follow. * 2801 - Xavo becomes a General. * 2804 - Dark(Ethan) is Born * 2816 – The Avenger and his squad, go M.I.A * 2817 – Snake joins the UNSC aged 27. * 2819- Snake and the rest of the recruits complete their two year training, They become Spartans. * 2819- Snake helps defend the Omega Research Facility * 2820 – Snake is sent in with Alpha Squad to stop the rebels and deactivate the bomb in Versun, he activates in revenge of his brother and his family and also knowing that if this is their stronghold, he can wipe most of them out. * 2820 (June) – Snake is sentenced to prison for 10 years, looses control of his squad and has his rank demoted. Sightings of United Front have decreased. * 2821 - Factions of the United Front split off and go into hiding. * 2822 – Charlie 1 helps with the mercenary problem. * 2823 - UNSC decalre the war with the United Front over, after 23 years. * 2824 – The Swarm begins their attack. Snake is needed. ---- Thank you for reading. If anyone wants to contact us please go here Category:Blog posts